I Thought I Loved You Then
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: This is the sequel to I Think I Love You. This takes place during the battle at Hogwarts when they are in their eighth year. I hope you like it. Rated T just in case. I don't know if I'm going to make this a One-Shot or not. Tell me if you want me to make more. I don't own anything, just a fanfic.


I Thought I Loved You Then

Hermione hurried down the halls until she saw Ginny standing in front of Bellatrix Lestrange as Bellatrix cast Avada Kedavra at her girlfriend. Ginny blocked the spell just in time but before Ginny could do anything, Hermione stood in front of Ginny and said, "Stay away from my girl you bitch!"

Hermione cast the same spell at Bellatrix but she blocked the first few shots then she did a few at Hermione. Bellatrix was about to cast it again but Hermione was faster and hit her with petrificus totalus. As Bellatrix Lestrange froze, Hermione cast reducto, causing Bellatrix to shatter into little pieces. Before Hermione knew what was happening, Ginny spun her around and kissed her fast but passionately. When Ginny pulled away, she said, "You used my spell. I have never heard you cuss before."

Hermione smiled, "I guess you bring out a different side of me."

Ginny smirked, "Go find Harry. He might need your help but after the battle, come back to me alive."

Hermione kissed her then ran back down the hall as Ginny began to fight off the death eaters. When the battle was over, Hermione was heading back to the common room when she saw Fred fighting a death eater. When she saw the death eater cast stupendo and it sent him flying into a wall. As the death eater was casting crucio, Hermione jumped in the way. when the spell hit her, she fell to the ground, screaming in pain. As Hermione was blacking out because of the pain, she saw someone run into the room and then the death eater was sent flying before she heard them cast another spell, killing the death eater. When she woke up, she was in the common room with Fred staring at her. She then said, "It looks like you are OK. Next time remind me to try and use a shielding spell."

He smiled then hugged her before he said, "Thank you and I will but lets hope you won't have to use a shielding spell."

After he spoke, he stood up then walked off toward his family. Seconds later. Ginny hurried past her family to Hermione's side. Ginny put her right hand on Hermione's cheek. Ginny had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "Have you lost your mind? I could have lost you and that would have killed me! Your lucky I went looking for you."

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand. "I'm fine. Just be happy that your brother is OK. I didn't want your brother to know what that torture spell feels like. At least I have felt it before."

Ginny's tears dropped to the ground before she responded. "Promise me something. Please, never do something that dangerous again."

Hermione leaned up against a wall. "I can't promise you that because I know that I would do something like that all over again if it meant saving someones life. Even if it takes mine but I do promise to try and help them in a different way if I can. I love you too much to leave you here alone."

Ginny smiled before she helped Hermione up and to her feet. Hermione smiled then kissed Ginny but pulled away when she heard her family cheering and clapping. Ginny turned around and smirked at her family as she shook her head at them. Hermione was just blushing as Ginny turned back to her and kissed her again, not caring that her family was cheering them on. Hermione pulled away then asked, "How is everyone doing? Did we lose anyone?"

Ginny looked at the ground then said we lost Vincent Crabbe, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. A few others as well."

Hermione looked at the ground then said, "I'm sorry, I know you were close to some of them."

Ginny put her arms around Hermione's neck, "I will miss them but I am glad that I still have you and my family."

Hermione smiled before she asked, "Where are we all sleeping tonight? Everything else is destroyed."

Ginny grabbed her hand then said, "We are getting out sleeping bags and camping in here for a few days until we all head back to our homes."

Hermione then remembered that her family no longer knows she exists. Ginny could read what she was thinking so she said, "You can come live with us until they get the school fixed up. My family already are planning to build a few cabins because Harry and his girlfriend Cho Chang are going to come stay with us and my mom wants you to come and stay with us. Say yes."

Hermione smiled, "So, you are basically asking my to move in with you."

Ginny smirked, "No, I'm asking you to live in my yard but that works too."

They both laughed then Hermione said, "Of course I'll come with you. I love you and I have no where else to go anyway."

Ginny hugged her as they walked up to her family, to tell them the good news. The night was long but Ginny and Hermione didn't mind. They just were glad to be together with their family's OK. The next morning, they left Hogwarts to the Weasley house. It took awhile but they got the houses built. Ginny never stayed in her room. She just slept next to Hermione. Hermione laid awake, thinking. "You are thinking to hard. Are you OK?" Asked Ginny.

Hermione turned in Ginny's arms to look at her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about all those nights I would lay there and think about how much I love you. You are an amazing person who I don't think I could live without."

Ginny kissed her softly then said, "You don't have to worry about losing me and I don't have to worry about losing you. You are mine and I am yours and nothing is going to change that. There will be obstacles but we will get through them together. Get some sleep, OK?"

Hermione nodded before she turned back around in Ginny's arms and said aloud. "And to think, I thought I loved you then."

Ginny softly pulled Hermione closer and kissed her cheek before Ginny and Hermione fell into a deep sleep. Both not knowing what is going to happen but they knew they would be OK because they have each other.


End file.
